


close your eyes and i'll kiss you

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: It's lockdown, all the barbers are shut, and Ben hates his long hair. Callum, on the other hand, seems to love the longer hair.or, callum would definitely be playing with ben's longer hair on screen so i decided to write it
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	close your eyes and i'll kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

There’s a warmth to the room, all yellow and bright as the sun starts to shine through the gaps in the curtains. It's golden, a peaceful and calming shade, and Callum's just about awake enough to take it all in. He sits up, his arms poking out from under the quilt, his bare chest only just exposed, tiny goosebumps rising on his skin as the air hits him. There's a stillness, no rush to get anywhere or do anything. It's still early, if the quietness of both the house and the outside world is anything to go by, and he's perfectly fine to just stay in bed all day, if that is what the day brings. His hair is flat against his head, and he rubs his hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up a little bit more, the sleep in the corner of his eyes needing to be wiped away. Instead of waking himself up more, he just yawns quietly, and realises that he definitely needs to shave soon, with his stubble starting to get a bit too long for comfort. He turns his face, and notices that Ben's still fast asleep, which really isn't a surprise, because it's very rare for Ben to wake up before Callum does. Callum can't complain though, because he gets to witness this - Ben being so soft and innocent, like there's nothing at all in the world that could possibly trouble him. His mouth is slightly ajar, and there's a soft snore that tumbles out, even though Ben would refuse to admit that he's the snorer in their relationship. There's no creases on his face, just complete relaxation, though there's a redness to his cheeks, showing just how warm he actually is. Callum smiles softly, and moves further down the bed, allowing the quilt to suck him under, overtaking his body. He puts one arm under his pillow, and turns his body so he's facing his boyfriend, their bodies close together, knees almost knocking. 

Callum stretches his arm out, and curls Ben's hair around his finger, watching as it falls piece by piece, before he picks it up again. He can feel the heat radiating from Ben's cheeks, and he knows it won't be long before his boyfriend wakes up. He knows all the tell tale signs now. He knows everything there is to possibly know about Ben. The younger man sniffs in his sleep, and edges closer to Callum, feeling the warmth the older man is exuding. Callum chuckles slightly, and lets Ben fall into place, resting his head against Callum's chest, their legs tangling together. Ben's arm is thrown around Callum, and Callum is cradling Ben against him. He threads his fingers through Ben's hair, softly and gently, knowing that there's definitely tangles and knots in his longer hair now. He doesn't want to pull and hurt Ben, so he takes his time, little by little. He pushes his hair back, and curls it around his index finger. It falls back against his forehead, and Callum repeats the action. He smiles softly, as he feels Ben's breathing pattern change, a sign that he's starting to wake up from his slumber. There's a gentle turn of Ben's head, barely visible, and then he presses an open mouthed kiss to Callum's bare chest, all warm and lovely. He tilts his head, his chin digging into Callum's chest as he looks up at his boyfriend, and it's painful, but Callum doesn't seem to care one bit, not with Ben smiling up at him like that. His hair falls down in front of his eyes again, and there's a beaming cheeky grin spreading across his face, tiredness still evident, but being fought off. Before Ben can even move to wipe his face clear of his floppy hair, Callum takes it upon himself to brush his hair back, curling it around his ear, tucking it away as best he can. 

"Mornin." Callum croaks out, his voice still heavy from his sleep. 

Ben smiles softly, his finger and thumb tracing patterns on Callum's skin. "Mornin', babe." He sighs softly, pushing himself up so he can steal a kiss from Callum. 

Callum curls his arms around Ben's body, holding him into a hug. Ben's lips are against his own, neither of them caring about morning breath. Callum fingers snake up past the back of Ben's neck, fingertips carding through the hair that sits at the nape of his neck, long and curling away from his body. Ben pulls away, and rests his head in the crook between Callum's head and shoulder, breathing in his familiar grounding scent.

"I love your hair like this." Callum exhales, his fingers still threading through Ben's hair, twisting it into a curl, even attempting to plait a short section from his memory of seeing Ben and Lola plaiting Lexi's long hair. 

Ben chuckles, and the warm breath hits Callum's neck almost instantly. "It's shit, Cal. It's so long and tangly. I'm giving our Lex a run for her money." 

Callum lets out a soft laugh, and Ben curls in on him even more, needing their bodies to be tight together. He draws pattern upon patterns of hearts, starting out as the perfect shape, before evolving into sloppy squiggles of invisible lines over Callum's ribcage. 

"I think you suit it." Callum admits softly, turning his head to the side slightly, so he can press a kiss to Ben's forehead, craving his touch. 

"You'd say anything just to get me into bed." Ben teases, but even he can't deny how his heart skips a beat when Callum says things like that to him. 

"I don't need to say anything to get you into bed, babe." Callum chuckles, curling Ben's hair around his ear, before letting his hand rest on Ben's jaw, feeling the short stubble move underneath his touch as Ben clenches and unclenches his jaw. "You're already here."

Ben chuckles slightly, and his head drops as he tries to hide the stupidly wide grin that's on his face. He nudges his nose against Callum's collarbone, and then kisses at his skin. "It is long though." Ben groans. "Don't know how girls cope with it." 

Callum's fingers slide back up into Ben's hair, like an addiction. He curls it around his index finger, and then starts to massage Ben's head, watching as Ben instinctively retaliates by moving even closer to Callum, relaxation written all over his face. He lets out a soft sigh, and Callum knows he's stifling a moan.

"I can't wait to get it cut." Ben says, and Callum knows. It's all he's been wanting for weeks now, even going so far as to ask Callum to cut it off for him. Callum said no, and it wasn't because he didn't want to ruin Ben's hair, but because he's selfish and he loved how long it was getting. "Although, if it being long means you can play with it like this, I suppose I can live with it for the time being." 

"Good." Callum grins. 

Ben smiles softly, falling into Callum with every movement in the massage. Callum takes Ben's face in his hand, somehow able to fit most of his face there. His thumb is against Ben's bottom lip, tugging at it slightly, begging Ben to take the hint. Ben's smile grows wider with each second that ticks by, and he swoops forward to kiss Callum. It never grows old, being able to have this with one another. Callum grins into the kiss, and holds onto Ben like he never wants to let him go. Ben is crowding over him, encapsulating his body, and Callum's fingers are still playing to Ben's hair, even after all this time.

Peacefulness and calmness floats over them, enveloping them in warmth. Everything just feels right and good. It's perfect.


End file.
